1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
POGO-type contacts are widely used for chargeable batteries. Such contact as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,312, usually comprises a pin assembled with a spring, a sleeve receiving the pin and the spring, and a mounting portion exposed outside the sleeve for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board. With development of technology, different structures of such type contact are designed to meet different requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,626 discloses a compression contact having a U-shape mounting portion having tabs pressing against the spring and a bottom portion for surface-mounting to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) perpendicular to the extending direction of the contact. However, such type mounting portion is relatively complex in structure and not suitable for a cable connector assembly.